


Like You

by cantarina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: rarewomen, Epistolary, F/F, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyone with their eyes open is going to see right through this. Come on, it's right in the middle of a city, not Yellowstone. It's really not much of a cover-up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyryk (s_k)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/gifts).



> My continuing gratitude to somnolentblue and sillycleo for their notes and their gumption.

_To: c.h.robinson@gmail.com_  
From: ten@andthreequarters.com  
Sent: December 28, 201-  
Subject: SERIOUSLY??? 

"Saint Louis family dead in suspected animal attack  
"A neighbor found the Sanford family dead on Tuesday night when she arrived at their home to babysit the Sanfords' only child. The neighbor, who asked to remain anonymous.... Eye-witness reports state the bodies were mutilated as if by a wild animal... and the Saint Louis Zoo reports that all of its occupants were and remain safely under lock and key. Police are asking residents to keep their doors and windows locked and to avoid preparing or eating food outdoors until the crisis is resolved."

Anyone with their eyes open is going to see right through this. Come on, it's right in the middle of a city, not Yellowstone. It's really not much of a cover-up.

 

_To: ten@andthreequarters.com_  
From: c.h.robinson@gmail.com  
Sent: December 28, 201-  
Subject: Yes, really. 

Kind of the point. Are you volunteering to do something about it or do you just send rude emails to strangers for fun?

   
 _To: c.h.robinson@gmail.com_  
From: ten@andthreequarters.com  
Sent: December 28, 201-  
Subject: Fine Ms Sassy Pants, two can edit the subject line

Me? Not unless the doing something about it is stabbing it with a foam-covered dagger. But I can…

There, done. Sending some friends your way.

Um, sorry to have been rude. I get a little carried away sometimes?

   
 _To: ten@andthreequarters.com_  
From: c.h.robinson@gmail.com  
Sent: December 28, 201-  
Subject: re: Fine Ms Sassy Pants, two can edit the subject line

I hope your friends drive quickly.

   
 _To: ten@andthreequarters.com_  
From: c.h.robinson@gmail.com  
Sent: December 31 201-  
Subject: re: Fine Ms Sassy Pants, two can edit the subject line

Your friends aren't a woman named Tamara in a tan Ford Escort, are they?

 

_To: c.h.robinson@gmail.com_  
From: ten@andthreequarters.com  
Sent: December 31 201-  
Subject: It's no fun if you stop playing and concede defeat 

It's not cool to send personally identifiable information from a gmail account.

But uh, no? They definitely come as a set, and they are definitely not girls named Tamara.

   
 _To: ten@andthreequarters.com_  
 From: c.h.robinson@gmail.com  
Sent: January 1, 201-  
Subject: Who says I've conceded anything?

So long as it gets taken care of. No one wants wild animals roaming the street.  
 

_To: c.h.robinson@gmail.com_  
 From: ten@andthreequarters.com  
Sent: January 1, 201-  
Subject: Now we're talking. Show you mine if you show me yours. 

Just don't turn around and pin it on a zoo escapee after all. Hilarity in Zoos called and wants its plotline back.

Errrr, not that I hope there's a next time.

FYI, I've called off my guys. I'm guessing that their type don't really like to share. In my experience they really rock the surly outsider lone wolf archetype, even when in small groups. They make pretty badass LARPers, though.

   
 _To: ten@andthreequarters.com_  
From: c.h.robinson@gmail.com  
Sent: January 1, 201-  
Subject: I've heard better lines, try again.

You're a little weird, you know that right?

Also, it's only Hilarity in Zoos if the story takes place inside the zoo, not in the city at large.

   
 _To: c.h.robinson@gmail.com_  
From: ten@andthreequarters.com  
Sent: January 1, 201-  
Subject: Nice research skills there, sharpshooter

Hey, you know your TVTropes! Not that it's hard to do a little bit of research by inputting a string of words into a search engine and man, I hope you didn't use Google because we've already covered the many and varied privacy flaws associated with it, even if they say they Do No Evil, which honestly, is a claim I'm a little suspect of these days. You never can know what's hiding in a so-called benevolent corporate structure until it tries to kill you.

 

_To: c.h.robinson@gmail.com_  
 From: ten@andthreequarters.com  
Sent: January 1, 201-   
Subject: I got you a present! 

Watch your physical mailbox tomorrow. I know you're a hotshot reporter with some research and writing cred, but let's just say that certain doors that are uh, handcuffed closed to you present a little bit less of an obstacle to me. Pass on the info to T if you get the chance, maybe it'll mean something more to one of you than it does to me.

 

_To: ten@andthreequarters.com_  
 From: c.h.robinson@gmail.com  
Sent: January 2, 201-  
Subject: You've got guts, and I respect the hell out of that. 

You don't fuck around when you give presents, do you? How did you even get this here so fast? I'd ask how you got hold of printouts of police records, but every educated guess I can make tells me I don't want to know.

 

_To: c.h.robinson@gmail.com_  
From: ten@andthreequarters.com  
Sent: January 2, 201-  
Subject: re: You've got guts, and I respect the hell out of that. 

*blush*

Any hacker worth her salt uses her superpowers for good.

Happy New Year, by the way <3

 

_To: ten@andthreequarters.com_  
From: c.h.robinson@gmail.com  
Sent: January 2, 201-  
Subject: re: re: You've got guts, and I respect the hell out of that. 

To you too! Let's hope the new year has a lot less of these weird incidents for me to write about and for the other people to have to suffer through.

 

_To: c.h.robinson@gmail.com_  
From: ten@andthreequarters.com  
Sent: January 2, 201-  
Subject: Bottoms up. 

I'll drink to that!

 

_To: c.h.robinson@gmail.com_  
 From: ten@andthreequarters.com  
 Sent: January 5, 201-  
Subject: lolololol 

Hey so, I totally went through your back catalogue of articles. This isn't at all the first time you've left breadcrumbs. You're usually more subtle than this, but your paper trail on weird events go all the way back to 2006. I mean, look out, KILLER GHOST TRUCK! Whose terrible idea was that?  
 

_To: c.h.robinson@gmail.com_  
From: ten@andthreequarters.com  
Sent: January 6, 201-  
Subject: (none) 

Crap, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything about 2006.

I got dragged into all of this by a hobbit, an ent, and their Nazgûl friend when my corporate boss tried to eat me. Afterwards, there was a lot of running and disappearing and identity changing involved. So you know, you'd think I'd know better than to go making jokes about this stuff, but no, open mouth, insert foot.  
 

_To: ten@andthreequarters.com_  
 From: insider227@hotmail.com  
Sent: January 8, 201-  
Subject: re: (none) 

If you'd sent that email even a few years ago, I can't guarantee we wouldn't have had some angry words. You're really not great with tact, are you?

Now, though? That "killer ghost truck" is never going to be funny, but I can admit now that I was skeptical as hell when it was happening. It sounds beyond ridiculous, even knowing that all of those folk tales and at least half the urban legends really are true.

I'm sorry for what you went through.  
 

_To: insider227@hotmail.com_  
From: ten@andthreequarters.com  
Sent: January 9, 201-  
Subject: re: re: (none) 

I really am sorry. I mean, it's one thing to criticize someone's writing but it's a whole other ballpark to… well. You've being very nice about this.

 

_To: ten@andthreequarters.com_  
From: insider227@hotmail.com  
Sent: January 10, 201-  
Subject: re: re: re: (none) 

Yeah well, I've said my share of stupid things too. Also, I think we can do some good working together, so.

 

_To: insider227@hotmail.com_  
 From: ten@andthreequarters.com  
Sent: January 10, 201-  
Subject: re: re: re: re: (none) 

Yeah. I really like the sound of that.

   
 _To: insider227@hotmail.com_  
From: ten@andthreequarters.com  
Sent: January 11, 201-  
Subject: Hi

Also hey, you're not using Gmail anymore! Smart move.

And I know I should really let it rest, but I'm glad you don't hate me forever?  
 

_To: ten@andthreequarters.com_  
From: insider227@hotmail.com  
Sent: January 11, 201-   
Subject: You can do better than "Hi", don't give me that. 

You did drop just a few hints.

I could hate you forever if you really wanted me to.

 

_To: insider227@hotmail.com_  
 From: ten@andthreequarters.com  
Sent: January 12, 201-  
Subject: Just making sure I don't stick my foot in my mouth. Again. 

I don't want you to! I really, really don't.

Hey, the case ever get closed? I haven't seen a follow-up piece from you about the next in the string of mysterious animal murderers.

   
 _To: ten@andthreequarters.com_  
From: insider227@hotmail.com  
Sent: January 12, 201-   
Subject: Alright, you can stay.

It's hard to say for sure, but yeah I haven't heard about any new killings. I really want to assume it's over and I know that this is probably all of the confirmation I'm ever going to get… I think that woman Tamara only stopped by two weeks ago - creepy, by the way, even though I know firsthand how easy it is to get information on people these days - to see if I had any information for her that didn't make it into the article. Too bad your research only turned up later!

I meant for the article to be a signal flare. I'm glad someone saw it for what it was.

   
 _To: insider227@hotmail.com_  
From: ten@andthreequarters.com  
Sent: January 13, 201-  
Subject: If you'll have me.

Someone like me?  
 

_To: ten@andthreequarters.com_  
 From: insider227@hotmail.com  
Sent: January 13, 201-  
Subject: I think I will. 

Someone like you.


End file.
